Just an Ordinary Family Life of Uzumaki
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Hanya fic pendek dari sudut pandang kucing peliharaan Keluarga Uzumaki yang diam-diam menjadi kamera berjalan. Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5 ! My new OC, Mii!


Perkenalkan, namaku Mii. Aku adalah kucing betina peliharaan keluarga Uzumaki. Nama Mii diberikan oleh anak kembar pasangan paling fenomenal abad ini—Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata—yaitu Yumi dan Yuri. Yumi adalah kakak kembar Yuri yang usianya bertaut 5 menit lebih tua, berbola mata dengan iris sebiru ayahnya dan berambut pirang juga sepertinya. Sementara Yuri, saudara laki-lakinya, mewarisi gen keluarga Hyuuga di mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan saat terkena cahaya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku hanya seekor kucing. Kalian tahu kan pekerjaanku? Yap. Main dan berguling-guling bersama si kembar Yumi dan Yuri lantas makan dan—_poop_. Tapi seringnya sih aku mengamati tingkah keluarga lucu ini. Dan aku yakin kalian akan terkejut dengan seberapa banyak hal yang aku ketahui tentang keluarga majikanku ini.

* * *

**An Ordinary Family Life Of Uzumaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Special For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**Picture isn't mine**

* * *

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagiku karena si kembar belum bangun dan aku bebas berkeliaran di sekitar rumah tanpa takut tangan-tangan kecil mereka menangkap dan menjambaki bulu-bulu putihku. Apalagi Yumi. Dia seperti fotokopian tuanku—sangat enerjik dan paling semangat membuatku gundul. Untung saja Yuri yang lebih kalem selalu menyelamatkanku dari bencana kehilangan bulu di usia dini. Aku baru berumur setahun woyyy! Aku bahkan belum sempat berkenalan dengan kucing anggora milik tetangga yang katanya luar biasa kece. Bulunya sangat hitam sehitam bulu gagak dan suara '_meow'-_nya sangat maskulin—ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detil jadi kalian bayangkan sendiri saja. Kurasa pembawaanya itu ada kaitannya dengan sang majikan yang bermarga Uchiha.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Hal yang paling kusuka adalah berjalan mengitari rumah. Keluar-masuk tiap ruangan seolah sedang patroli. Kenapa? Yah, aku kucing. Aku hanya suka jalan-jalan. Apalagi jalan-jalan ke kamar majikanku. Di hari-hari tertentu, kamar itu terkunci rapat dan aku tidak bisa masuk. Tapi biasanya kamar itu tidak dikunci dan aku bebas melanggang ke dalam untuk mengganggu tidur sepasang manusia yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut—saling memeluk tubuh pasangannya.

Kalau kalian belum tahu, majikan laki-lakiku yang memiliki tiga garis horizontal di pipi serupa kumis itu adalah seorang Hokage. Menurut gosip yang kudengar dari kucing-kucing kenalanku yang sering main ke kota, majikanku ini adalah orang yang sangat dihormati, berkharisma dan luar biasa kuat. Ya ya. Aku percaya. Kurasa kalian juga akan percaya pendapat yang terakhir itu. Aku pernah loh, tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi karena mendengar—_ekhem_—suara-suara dari kamar mereka. Ah, aku tidak mau menjelaskannya lebih detail. Kalian pasti tahu kan maksudku? Ya. Mengaku saja. Aku saja yang seekor kucing bisa mengerti. Eh? Tidak. Aku bukan jenis yang mesum. Memangnya aku kucing macam apa?!

Oke, fokus!

Kulihat keduanya masih terselimuti oleh tumpukan tebal kain berwarna pastel. Ha. Aku bisa lihat tangan tuanku memeluk tubuh istrinya erat. Mereka itu seperti perangko kalau di rumah. Hanya saat Yumi dan Yuri melihat saja mereka melepas pelukannya. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau aku juga punya mata. Jadilah aku _silent eye witness_ pemandangan itu.

Dengan langkah yang seringan bulu, aku memanjat meja rias dan duduk menghadap ke arah ranjang mereka. Spot ini adalah tempat terbaik di mana aku bisa melihat mereka mulai menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Yang ngomong-ngomong, tak akan lama lagi.

"Umh…" nyonyaku menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan lengan tuanku. Rambut panjangnya terlihat awut-awutan. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan mata agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilnya dengan suara serak yang hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran. Serius deh! Tuanku kalau sudah mendengkur itu bisa merobohkan bukit yang dipahat dengan wajah para Hokage. Aku sungguh heran bagaiamana nyonyaku bisa terlelap di sisinya.

"Lima menit lagi Hinata-chaann~~~" Tuanku malah mengeratkan dekapannya menjadi pelukan di pinggang.

"Uwah! Na-Naruto-kun…"

See? Tuanku itu hanya diluarnya saja gagah. Dalamnya, wooo… lebih Hello Kitty dari aku! Iya—Hello Kitty peranakkan serigala. Tuanku tidak pernah membiarkan nyonya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ranjang mereka.

"Le-lepaskan pelukanmu Naruto-kun!"

"Kenapa?" Aih. Tuanku malah seenaknya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher nyonya.

"A-aku harus buatkan sarapan untuk Yumi dan Yuri." Terdengar suara terbata milik nyonyaku. Tangan kecilnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Tuanku itu. Dan seperti biasanya, tidak pernah berhasil.

"Hm… kau sudah tahu kan kalau mau kulepaskan kau harus membayarku dulu."

Oke, tanpa harus kujelaskan, kalian boleh membaca kalimat di atas dengan intonasi dan nada _itu. _Harusnya tuanku berhenti membaca buku Icha-icha Paradise.

"Ta-tapi kita kan belum gosok gigi…"

"Aku tidak masalah. Nah, kau mau cepat pergi atau mau tetap bersamaku sampai siang di atas ranjang ini?"

Tuanku mezumnya memang kelewatan. Ck.

"U-uh… ta-tapi sebentar saja loh ya."

Seringai lebar super mezum terpampang sudah di wajah tuanku. Ia merubah posisi sehingga sebagian tubuh nyonya berada di atasnya.

"_Onegai, Hime~" _katanya manja sebelum nyonya merundukkan kepala di atasnya.

Yah. Yang seterusnya aku tidak bisa menceritakan karena rambut panjang nyonya menghalangi pemandanganku. Ah sudahlah. Sekarang aku terdengar seperti kucing mesum beneran. Lebih baik aku mengecek duo uzumaki lain di kamar sebelah.

.

.

.

.

Lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan adalah tiga kata yang pantas disematkan pada _baby-baby_ yang masih terlelap bersisian di dalam box bayi. Usia mereka sudah hampir setahun dan sedang hobi-hobinya jalan-jalan dan meracau. Ngomong-ngomong, 'Mii' adalah kata pertama yang bisa diucapkan Yumi saat batita itu melihatku pertama kali. Makanya aku dinamai Mii.

Samar aku mendengar suara dari arah dapur, mungkin nyonya sudah mulai memasak. Sesekali terdengar kekehan dari tuanku yang sepertinya masih ingin menggoda nyonya di pagi ini. Pasti karena sekarang hari minggu, biasanya ia sudah kelabakan mandi dan bersiap ke kantor hokage di jam-jam segini.

Aku mendekat dan melompat ke atas lemari yang tingginya sejajar dengan box bayi. Ah~ wajah manis mereka itu memang paling enak dinikmati ketika keduanya terlelap. Masalahnya, kalau sudah bangun, aku terlalu sibuk menghindar dari tangan-tangan kecil mereka yang selalu berebut untuk memelukku. Seketika saja mereka terlihat seperti bawahannya setan dan bukannya malaikat.

Ah.

Aaahhh.

Yuri yang tertidur di sebelah kanan bergerak ke samping sehingga satu tangannya memeluk tubuh kakak perempuannya. Uwohh pemandangan ini sunggung sangat unyu. Ah. Aku jadi ingin cepat punya bayi juga.

Eh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

"Halo anak papa… wah, masih tidur."

Tiba-tiba saja Tuanku melangkah masuk dengan rambut dan bagian leher kaos yang sedikit basah. Senyumnya terkembang begitu ia melihat kedua anaknya tertidur dengan pose lucu. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil banyak-banyak foto keduanya.

"Aduhhh~~~ manisnya anakku," katanya bangga sambil terus memencet layar ponselnya. Aku sebagai kucing yang tak mau kalah eksis, meloncat ke dalam box bayi dan memandang ke arah bulatan kecil di bagian belakang ponsel tuanku.

"Meoww~~~"

"Oh… Mii-chan juga mau ikutan ya? Boleh, boleh!"

"Meow!"

Senang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam frame, aku pun mulai berpose. Sesekali aku mencium pipi keduanya dan menggelitiki pipi mereka dengan kumisku. Tangan kecil berbuluku ikut menjawil pipi tembem itu, membuat keduanya menggeliat geli.

"Hei, Mii-chan! Nanti Yumi dan Yuri jadi terbangun!"

Ups. Telat. Maaf Tuan!

Dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu terbuka, berputar-putar menatap sekeliling lantas berhenti di wajah tuanku.

"Papa-pa…" Yuri si bungsu langsung menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah tuan yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat sementara Yumi yang lebih aktif memilih bergulat sendiri dengan kasur tipisnya dan merangkak bangun dengan berpegangan pada pagar pengaman box.

"Umm… anak papa sudah bangun, kenapa sayang?" tuanku menciumi pipi bulat Yuri yang kemerahan sementara anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan wajah dan mengobok-obok wajah di hadapannya sambil mencoba memasuki lubang hidung tuanku dengan jari kecilnya. "Aduh!" tuanku mencoba menarik tangan kecil itu dari wajahnya sementara Yuri terkekeh.

"Pa…"

Panggilan lain terdengar dari mulut Yumi. Mata bulat anak itu berbinar-binar seolah memohon untuk digendong juga. Akhirnya dengan susah payah tuanku berhasil memeluk keduanya.

"Kita ke mama yuk? Ke mama? Mama lagi masak di dapur…" ujar tuanku ceria. Ah. Tuanku ini memang pecinta keluarga. Sudah sering aku melihatnya asik sendiri dengan Yumi dan Yuri sampai nyaris terlambat pergi bekerja. Pulang bekerja pun ia pasti langsung mencari keduanya dan menciumi pipi mereka dengan gemasnya.

"Maaa…" jari kecil Yuri menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar seolah mengajak untuk menyusul nyonyaku. Sesekali ia menepuk pipinya sendiri yang membuat tuanku tertawa.

"Oke, ayo kita ke mama… ayo, Mii-chan juga!"

"Meow~"

Aku mengekor langkah tuanku yang berjalan menuju dapur. Uh… aroma masakan yang enak memenuhi udara dan membuatku lapar. Masakan nyonya selalu enak dan apa kalian tahu? Sebagai alasan, tuanku suka iseng mencium nyonyaku sambil memuji masakannya.

"Hime, Yumi dan Yuri sudah bangun nih." Katanya pada nyonyaku.

Nyonyaku yang sedang memegang sendok kayu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, halo sayang." Lantas mendaratkan ciuman di pipi keduanya.

"Untukku mana?" protes tuanku yang sukses membuat pipi nyonya merona.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi Naruto-kun!" nyonyaku mengangkat sendok kayu itu dengan wajah cemberut—yang saking menggemaskannya malah membuat tuanku tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ahahaha…" sambil mengambil langkah seribu dengan dua anak kecil dalam pelukannya, tuanku mundur ke arah kamar mandi. "Aku akan membersihkan wajah mereka dulu. Kau masaklah lagi!" lantas ketiganya menghilang di balik tembok.

"Dasar…" nyonyaku berdecak pelan sebelum kembali ke wajan dan masakannya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan dan mandi pagi, tuan berinisiatif mengajak kami semua—yap, aku juga ikut. Aku ini bukan anjing, jadi percuma juga ditinggal untuk menjaga rumah—bermain ke taman kota. Memang sih tempat itu sangat ramai karena sekarang akhir minggu, tapi justru karena tuan memang orangnya 'ramai' juga makanya ingin pergi ke sana.

Tuh, kan. Belum apa-apa tuan sudah semangat sekali mendorong kereta bayi Yumi dan Yuri membelah rumput taman yang sudah terpangkas rapi, membuat nyonya kelimpungan mengejar dan memperingati atau tuan akan mencederai kedua anaknya. Ah. Dasar tuanku ini…

"Hoi, Dobe!"

"Oh? Hai Sasuke-Teme!"

Ah.

Aaahhh.

Ini kan majikan kucing ikemen gunjingan teman-temanku! Ah. Aahhh. Majikannya saja keren begini, tidak heran kucingnya juga keren. Hum, sayang dia tidak ikut. Hanya ada pasangan suami-istri Uchiha serta bayi berambut pink sewarna permen kapas dalam kereta dorong di tepi taman yang rindang.

Hoi! Kenapa aku malah _fangirling_-an?!

Hup. Hup. Aku meloncat seperti katak—memang ambigu sih, tapi biarlah—dan berakhir di roda kereta milik tuanku. Nyonya sudah mulai menurunkan Yumi yang heboh ingin segera menginjak rumput hingga nyaris menggulingkan saudaranya sendiri.

"Hai, Hinata. Seperti biasa, anakmu yang ini aktif sekali ya?" sapa Nyonya Uchiha yang ikut duduk di sebelah nyonyaku. Yumi langsung berjalan menuju tuan saat pelukannya dilepaskan, meninggalkan Yuri yang duduk sendiri sambil mengemut jempolnya.

"Yu-ii…"

Aku mendongak saat kudengar suara yang asing. Rupanya anak berambut pink itu mencoba memanggil nama Yuri. Tapi karena ia masih terlalu kecil, ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan sempurna—yang mana membuatnya begitu menggemaskan. Mata hijaunya mengerjap ceria sambil menggapai-gapai ke arah kereta.

"Ooh… Sachi ingin mengajak Yuri main?" nyonyaku membawa Yuri ke pangkuannya dan benar saja, Sachi merangkak mendekat dan langsung heboh 'menggerayangi' pipi _chubby_ Yuri. Yang dijadikan objek pelampiasan hanya diam, masih dengan pose menghisap jempol.

"Apa Yuri sakit?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha itu penasaran sambil menghalau tangan kecil Sachi dan membuat si mungil itu makin ngotot ingin menyentuh Yuri. Ah. Kurasa dia naksir dengan tuan kecilku. Seleranya bagus juga.

"Tidak… Yuri memang begini."

"Iya, benar-benar hasil fotokopianmu ya, Hinata? Kalau Yumi sih jelas mirip sekali dengan Naruto." Katanya sambil memandang ke arah tuanku yang memangku Yumi dan Tuan Uchiha yang entah sedang mengobrolkan apa. Tidak bisa ditebak sih. Mungkin melucu? Karena jelas tuanku tertawa keras namun anehnya wajah lawan bicaranya sedatar tembok biasa aku mengasah cakarku.

Seolah sadar dengan tatapan kami, Tuan Uchiha menoleh, "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Nyonya Uchiha nyegir lebar. "Sachi, sana main sama papa gih." Dengan semangat, Nyonya Uchiha itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah suaminya, membujuk anaknya agar mau mengungsi ke tempat ayahnya.

"Paa…"

Berhasil. Begitu mendengar panggilan itu, Nyonya Uchiha langsung memindahkan sang anak ke pangkuan suaminya yang terlihat tegang saat tubuh rapuh putrinya memaksa kedua tangannya siaga di sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Jagain sebentar." Pesan Nyonya Uchiha sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hinata? Apa Yuri juga mau kujaga sekalian? Biar kau lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Sakura?" tanya tuanku.

Nyonyaku melirik Yuri sekilas. Putranya itu memang diam saja tapi matanya lurus menatap saudarinya yang heboh menarik-narik kemeja tuanku. Seperti anak kembar umumnya, ia pasti ingin berada dekat dengan Yumi juga.

"Baiklah." Kata nyonyaku akhirnya.

Dengan berpindahnya Yuri ke pangkuan tuanku, nyonya bisa duduk santai bersama temannya. Tentu saja matanya tetap memantau garak-gerik putra-putrinya—terutama Nona Yumi yang tadi nyaris menelan ranting. Mungkin dikiranya itu Pocky. Alamaakkk…

"Puh."

He? Kenapa Nyonya Uchiha itu tertawa?

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Ah? Apa?" Nyonya itu masih terkekeh sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu tapi matanya tak lepas dari sosok suami dan putrinya yang sedang heboh menarik pakaian Nona Yumi. "Itu—lucu. Sasuke lucu."

Nyonyaku mengikuti arah matanya dan ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Yah—siapa yang menyangka, ya?" seloroh nyonyaku.

Ah. Aku mengerti sedikit apa yang nyonyaku maksud. Aku terlalu sering sih mendengar pembicaraan majikanku—atau menguping? Ah, peduli amat. Seingatku—tentu mengutip cerita majikanku—dulu perang berkecamuk hingga menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Perpisahan, kematian, jatuh-bangun dan perjuangan silih berganti dialami penduduk kelima negara besar. Di antara perpisahan paling dramatis itu adalah perpisahan tuan dengan Tuan Sasuke yang notabene-nya adalah kawan se-tim bersama Nyonya Uchiha yang sekarang. Lantas saat harapan begitu tipis, saat semuanya terasa tak ubahnya neraka, siapa sangka mereka berhasil melaluinya dan sekarang duduk nyaman dibawah naungan pepohonan rimbun bersama keluarga masing-masing? Ah. Syukurlah endingnya bahagia. Aku paling tidak tahan sad ending. Dan kenapa juga tiba-tiba bahasaku jadi berat begini?!

Hell.

"Yah… rasanya melihat Sasuke dan Sachi itu… apa ya? Rasanya sangat bahagia hingga terasa sesak. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengerti perasanmu." Balas nyonyaku sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu Nyonya Uchiha yang matanya tak lepas menatap belahan-belahan jiwanya yang sekarang sibuk tarik-tarikan kerah baju.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kalian? Lancar bahagia jaya?"

"Ha? Ma-maksudnya?"

Nyonya Uchiha itu terkekeh. "Ah, lupakan. Maksudku, apa kalian berencana memiliki anak lagi?"

"La-lagi?" pipi nyonyaku memerah ganas. Ah. Nyonyaku memang mudah sekali malu. Sudah sering aku mendapati nyonyaku ini menjadi korban rayuan tuanku hingga pingsan.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku penasaran dengan bagaimana kalian melakukannya. Bukankah kami duluan yang menikah? Tapi kalian malah mendahului kami dengan memiliki anak, kembar pula!"

Cukup. Aku harus menghentikan ocehan Nyonya Uchiha itu sebelum nyonya pingsan dengan hidung mimisan. Tapi tak disangka, nyonyaku bisa sanggup membalas ucapan temannya.

"Ku-kurasa tak ada yang spesial." Jawab nyonyaku, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Hum. Mungkin intervalnya?"

"A-apa?"

"Hahaha… maaf! Maafkan aku! Ayo kita bicarakan yang lain!" tanggap dengan reaksi nyonyaku yang matanya membulat, Nyonya Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk bahu nyonyaku sambil mencoba menahan tawa gelinya.

"Bagaimana Naruto sebagai ayah? Apa dia ayah yang baik?" akhirnya Nyonya itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang wajar. Keduanya lantas melempar pandang ke arah dua pria yang sedang bergelut dengan ketiga batita yang memaksa ingin mengeksplorasi taman lebih jauh.

"Jangan terlalu jauh!" teriak nyonyaku yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh tuan sebelum tangan itu dengan gesit menangkap tubuh Tuan Yuri yang limbung karena terdorong oleh Nona Yumi.

"Naruto ya? Dia sangat luar biasa. Setiap hari dia lah yang membangunkan Yumi dan Yuri." Yap. Benar sekali. "Dia bahkan tidak canggung membersihkan muntahan dan semacamnya. Kurasa ini karena ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya kekurangan perhatian sepertinya dulu."

"Oh… begitu. Agak berbeda dengan Sasuke ya?" kali ini tatapan mereka terarah pada pria yang sedang menjaga agar putrinya itu tidak terjungkal saat mencoba menaiki ban yang ditanam di tanah. "Dia masih agak canggung. Kadang, aku melihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Kurasa ia takut menyakiti Sachi kalau terlalu dekat dengannya."

Kemudain hening~ aku cuma kucing jadi tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi dari tatapan mata keduanya aku melihat kilatan perasaan yang tidak kumengerti. Seperti tatapan memuja entah bagaimana.

Merasa obrolan mereka terlalu rumit, aku pun berpindah haluan mengekor kerumunan heboh yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan jijik, aku takut!"

Belum apa-apa, telinga kucingku menangkap suara geraman yang berasal dari Tuan Uchiha. Matanya lurus menatap tuanku yang cengengesan. Wah, ada apa ini?

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Tuanku terkekeh lagi sambil memegangi tangan kecil Yuri agar berhenti mengorek tanah. "Tapi serius, wajahmu tadi sangat aneh. Dia hanya menciummu, bukannya meludahimu. Kenapa malah takut sih?"

Oh… sepertinya aku mengerti ini.

Wajah _stoic_—yang tetap ganteng itu—merona. Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah sang anak yang balik menatapnya sambil tertawa dan menarik-narik pakaiannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sakura tapi di sisi lain aku merasa belum siap. Aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang bisa main-main dengan santainya bersama anakmu!"

Tuanku berhenti sejenak dengan kegiatannya—bahkan melewatkan fakta bahwa putri kecilnya baru saja memungut ranting kecil lain—demi mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan temannya.

"Tapi… lihat saja dia!" Tuan Uchiha mengacungkan Sachi yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Aku takut melukai makhluk ini."

"Che, Sasuke. Apanya yang 'makhluk ini'? Dia itu anakmu. Aku tahu kau pintar jadi harusnya kau sudah lebih mengerti dariku. Darahmulah yang mengaliri nadinya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melukainya. Dia anakmu. Bahkan Itachi-nii yang hanya seorang kakak begitu menyayangimu."

"La-lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku ingin saja terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tapi aku melihat pemandangan super gawat tengah terjadi. Nona kecilku mencoba memakan ranting di tangannya. Segera, aku melompat di sela kaki tuanku dan mengeong keras-keras.

"Meooowww~~" _Anakmu nih, mau debus!_ Kira-kira begitulah arti eongan-ku yang langsung membuat tuan siaga lantas membuang ranting itu dari tangan Nona Yumi.

"Lihat, Sasuke. Kalau yang tadi itu Sachi, apa kau akan membiarkannya memakan ranting?" Tuanku memeluk kedua anaknya erat sambil berayun pelan, membuat keduanya tertawa kegelian.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bodoh ya, bertanya begitu?"

"Nah, kau sudah mengerti kok. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melukainya, Teme! Kau mungkin masih tidak sadar, tapi aku yakin ada naluri kebapakan yang terkubur entah di sudut mana hatimu." Katanya sambil menurunkan lagi keduanya ke atas rumput.

Setelah mengatakannya, tuanku terkekeh lagi. Terlihat bangga sekali dengan ucapannya yang lumayan berbobot—menurutnya.

Yang diberi wejangan kembali menatap wajah sang anak dengan serius sebelum akhirnya…cup! Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kemerahan Sachi.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya, Dobe." Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan itu. Ah. Aahhh. Ganteng!

Mii! Stop _fangirling_-an mu! Dia sudah punya istri woyy! Ingat saja kucingnya! Kucingnya!

Aku akhirnya memilih melompat-lompat dan sesekali menghindar dari tangan-tangan yang ingin meraihku. Yumi dengan cepat mengejarku dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, membuat tuanku siaga satu.

"Aduh!" kudengar tuanku mengaduh. Sepertinya ia tersandung batu. "Yumi! Jangan ke sana! Eh? Yu-Yuri! Kamu juga jangan! Eh? ADUH!"

Che. Tuanku payah. Masa bisa tersandung dua kali? Akhirnya jidatnya harus mencium tanah merah. Meski terselimut rumput, tetap saja sakit. Dan lihat saja, bukannya membantu, kedua anaknya tertawa terpingkal melihat tingkah ayahnya. Rasanya kok tidak normal? Ini kan terbalik ya…

"Dobe."

Jleb. Satu kata pamungkas dari temannya cukup menggambarkan ke-absurd-an tingkah tuanku itu. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Tuan Uchiha mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu tuanku bangun.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari datang, membawa hembusan angin lembut bulan april di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Di teras belakang, tuanku tengah berleha-leha dengan kepala berada di atas pangkuan nyonya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat baginya mencari sisa-sisa perhatian yang seharian ini tercurah pada kedua buah hati mereka—Yumi dan Yuri, yang tengah terlelap di kamar mereka setelah lelah bermain sepanjang hari dengan Sachi di taman tadi.

"Sakuranya bagus ya, Hime."

Aku bisa mendengar gumaman tuanku pada nyonya karena aku duduk di dekat pintu geser. Hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempat mereka berada. Di halaman belakang rumah ini memang terdapat satu pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran bunganya.

"Iya."

"Oh iya, Hime," tuanku mendongak menatap wajah nyonya. "Minggu depan kita ke rumah orang tuamu ya?"

Aku bisa melihat raut bingung di wajah nyonya saat ia membalas, "Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Tuanku tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran. "Aku suka keluargamu. Tidak peduli meski ayahmu sedikit galak—aku suka."

Hening, hanya terdengar desau angin dan helaan napas tuan sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Aku suka ayahmu dan aku mengaguminya. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padanya."

Sama sepertiku—kumisku nyaris mengeriting saking bingungnya dengan maksud ucapan tuan—nyonya hanya diam, tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Untuk membiarkanmu menemaniku. Di sini. Bahkan sekarang, kita bersama itu berkat izin ayahmu."

Oh.

Ah, tuan. Anda memang rajanya gombal.

Perlahan tuan bangkit dan berbalik memeluk nyonya hingga kepalanya tenggelam di dada tuan. Lembut, tuan mencium pucuk kepala nyonya yang tangannya mulai naik dan balas memeluk pinggang tuan.

_"Arigatou na, Hime…"_

_Arigatou—_terima kasih.

Aku tersenyum—entah bagaimana kelihatannya tapi yang jelas aku tersenyum—mendengar ucapan tuan. Selalu begitu. Tuan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada nyonya setiap harinya. Terima kasih untuk terus berada di sisinya, bahkan sebelum tuan menyadari kehadiran nyonya. Terima kasih untuk terus mencintainya hingga akhirnya sekarang mereka bersama. Terima kasih untuk bersedia menjadi belahan jiwanya dan melahirkan putra-putri cantik yang melengkapi hidupnya.

"Naruto-kun…"

Dan nyonya selalu terisak mendengarnya.

Tuanku tersenyum lebar dan menghela napas panjang. "Selamanya, tetaplah di sisiku. Tua lah bersamaku dan temani aku menikmati sakura di hari tua nanti. Mungkin masih lama, mungkin kita tak tahu akan berakhir bagaimana, tapi bisakah kau berjanji dulu? Karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Bahkan di detik ini."

Sejuk. Seperti angin yang kembali berhembus, ucapan tuan bak angin yang menyapu air mata yang menyelimuti mata nyonya, menggantinya dengan senyuman cantik nan menawan. Perlahan nyonya mendorong dada tuan agar mereka bisa berpandangan.

Keduanya lantas menempelkan dahi dan tersenyum sesekali menggesekkan ujung hidung measing-masing. Binar di mata keduanya tampak menyatu dengan siraman cahaya lembayung senja yang membanjir hingga ke dalam ruangan, menciptakan bayangan mereka yang menyatu di atas tatami.

Begitulah potret hidup sederhana keluarga kecil ini. Aku sebenarnya masih punya banyak cerita tentang mereka. Tapi satu hal pasti yang kutahu, rumah ini, keluarga ini, pasangan ini, selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta—emosi paling kuat sejagad raya. Dan aku bahagia menjadi peliharaan mereka—minus kebrutalan Yumi dan Yuri yang sekali lagi mencoba mengurangi jumlah buluku hari ini.

Ah. Satu lagi hari bahagia bersama keluarga ini dan aku sekali lagi menjadi _silent eye witness_ ritual kemesraan mereka, meoww~~

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Astagaaa... asdjfkl, ini APAAA? Gaje sangat!**

**Oke, maaf untuk sumbangan fic yang tidak seberapa ini. Jujur, ini bukan fic yang sudah sejak jauh hari disiapkan buat NHFD. Fic yang satunya lagi entah mengapa macet di tengah jalan. Jadilah banting stir nulis fic ini. Dan GOSH saya pasti sudah stress~**

**Btw, kenapa pakai sudut pandang kucing? Karena kucing saya yang kemarin hilang tiba-tiba muncul setelah sebulan. Mirip jelangkung memang. Pergi perawan, pulang hamil 3 mingguan. Serius! Kucing saya hamil tanpa tahu siapa bapaknya. Alamakkk~ padahal kucing saya ras persia, kacau sudah keturunannya. AH!**

**Oke. Akhir kata, saya minta repiunya. Dan suntikan semangat untuk fic fluffy beneran yang masih saya garap #hug**

**Jaa na~**


End file.
